<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Egirl Ruko by purplefox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24719905">Egirl Ruko</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox'>purplefox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Masturbation, Oneshot, eboy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:16:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24719905</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi spent his time and money when he was away from teaching on two things. Books and the Egirl Ruko-chan that he stumbled across</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>116</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Egirl Ruko</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kakashi gave himself a few pleasures. Reading the latest books that he liked the moment that they came out. He splurged on those things because after long classes and longer jobs as a teacher and tutor. After all of that if one were to say that Kakashi didn’t deserve a break after all of that he would honestly do damage to someone.</p><p>Reading was one of his rare treasures. Books were a way to relax his mind because after dealing with people all day everyday he deserved a break. His next pleasure that he indulged himself and his wallet in had to do with relief as well but not necessarily one people would approve of.</p><p>However this indulgence was something private so no one got to judge Kakashi for what he was doing here. He didn’t ask for their opinions to begin with and honestly, he deserved a little naughty from time to time. He needed to relax.</p><p>His biggest obsession was online and involved the crossdressing ‘Ruko-chan’ a blonde boy who cross-dressed and honestly drove Kakashi crazy. He had stumbled across the link purely by accident after logging in after a student purely by accident. Thankfully Kakashi checked on the social media and the websites in the privacy of his house. Unlike some of his students which was how he found Ruko to begin with.</p><p>Of course Ruko had to hide his face. Kakashi didn’t mind that. He used a mask as well but he had to say there was honestly something about Ruko that he couldn’t look away from. Maybe it was the promotional picture he had spotted first. The school girl outfit complete with high socks and a slovenly tie.</p><p>‘Greetings professor’ had been the only label on the picture and Kakashi had felt himself react. That smug posture and the slovenly look? Ruko knew what she was doing and when he had taken a peek at some of the clips. Well he got why she was popular.</p><p>He got why Ruko had to be popular. That soft voice and teasing demeanour. The first night Kakashi had taken himself in hand while browsing and spilled before the video clip was even done. So yes he joined Ruko’s video sessions. He loved to sign in after work and watch Ruko.</p><p>Watching Ruko play video games being a tease or playing with the rather large cosplay and sex toy collection. This was Kakashi’s indulgence. all he had to focus on to spark him back up was Ruko and the way Ruko spoke to the ‘professors’ was more than enough to make him feel brand new again. It was a recharge that Kakashi needed and he was honestly thankful for.</p><p>He sighed as he glanced at the time. There was barely any time before Ruko’s new live began. Class had trolled on longer than usual because his students kept pressing and asking and asking and Kakashi didn’t get his usual nap that he had been counting on.</p><p>But Ruko would change all of that. He barely sat on his bed and tuned in on his laptop before he saw the lines of waiting messages. Ruko’s room was being shown and- Kakashi had never thought he would be a man for all that cutesy stuff but now these days he had a reaction just seeing Ruko’s bedroom.</p><p>It was cute and for certain he knew what he was going to get when he saw Ruko’s cute bed and the door closed. Ruko was getting ready for them and- Kakashi just wished it could be just him but he had a fine time pretending that it was anyway.</p><p>The door slid open and there Ruko was. Short sailor uniform, grey mask and the long blonde twintails. “His professor.” The soft laugh got Kakashi hard instantly. “Ready for a good time?” Ruko flipped the skirt up to show panties Kakashi hadn’t seen before and he had to grind his palm against his cock. Those tight striped panties were just erotic. “I’m ready to be a good girl for grades again.”</p><p>X</p><p>Naruto slowly sucked on a lolly as he scrolled through the participants of the live. He noted the money that he had been tipped along with the names. Plenty of familiar and long-standing comments. He noted the reaction to the new clothes he had bought. That was why he had bought it to begin with.</p><p>They loved the hair, of course they did. Naruto loved it too. the bra was a prefect touch although he had been giving up way too many treats in order to get himself fit in it right. He held the lolly in his mouth as he noted the name he had been locking for and the amount the man had tipped.</p><p>“Sensei.” Naruto chuckled as he flicked at his hair. “You’re pouring a lot of money my way you know? Naughty.” Even though it was deliberate. It had been hard work to get the man to notice him and it had been a gamble to see if the man would take the bait.</p><p>But he had. Naruto would just ignore all the other failures that had come before. The man was hooked and that was what counted. He had been masturbating to thoughts of Kakashi anyway. The entire Ruko thing was to make a little money and release the stress that built up from school.</p><p>That his hot teacher happened to be the one that fuelled these thought the most was between Naruto and Naruto. Although when Kakashi spoke up in the chat Naruto tended to be nice and give the man special service.</p><p>He was keeping an eye on him after all. Although he would kill to see the man just as he got to see Naruto but… that was phase six and they were a long way from that. For now… Kakashi loved the panties and he had enjoyed seeing Naruto cum in them. Tomorrow Naruto would rewards his biggest fan. It was okay, he knew Kakashi would love it.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>-self indulgent</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>